freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
JJ (FW)
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). Main = JJ, also called JayJay by the music files, is an unlockable character in FNaF World. She is a different counterpart of the original JJ from the core series. In the update 1.20, JJ, along with Foxy, Fredbear, Toy Chica, and Nightmare Chica, appear in the minigame Foxy Fighters. Physical Appearance JJ seems to have the appearance that acts as a recolor to Balloon Boy, with her eyes pink, hat and shirt in a blue and pink pattern, and her nose and cheeks in a pink color. Her eyes also sports with eye-lashes. The stem from the hat is noticeably gone. JJ's shirt has two golden-yellow buttons. JJ's mouth is different compared to Balloon Boy's. Her mouth is more like a trapezoid while Balloon Boy's mouth is more like a semicircle. Strategy JJ is an interesting party member to use. Like Balloon Boy, she has Balloons that can do random damage from low as 1 to as high like 100. She can also use Poppers early which can do some big damage to enemies although it ranges from 50-150. Her best attack that she has is Unscrew as it has a 1/3 chance to destroy a single target. It also works on bosses, but the chances are much lower. This is also useful against new challengers that appear as the player can defeat them quickly to obtain new party members. Attacks Trivia *In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, JJ appeared in the "Galaxy Vortex" minigame as a group of obstacle enemies. *JJ's full name is JayJay, which was revealed in a subreddit leaking the songs from the game. **However like RWQFSFASXC, JJ received her name from the in-game files of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *JJ's loading screen refers to how JJ was a recolor of Balloon Boy. It also references the fact that BB is one of the most disliked characters among fans of the core series games. *JJ's gender was confirmed in the update 1.20 with Foxy referring to her and Toy Chica as "gals". *In a single frame of JJ's attack animation, her pants move up, revealing her legs. The same applies to Balloon Boy. *JJ was voiced by Amber Lee Connors in update 1.20. *JJ's loading screen is reference to BB, as he is the most hated animatronic in the game. *There is a unused voiceline for JJ in Foxy Fighters. It contained a swear word after Nightmare Chica's plane was hit. **Because it was unused, JJ only says one line in Foxy Fighters, and is the only character to have only one line in the whole game. **The voice actor, Amber Lee Connors, refused to use said line, which was "Now I'm going to kick your ass!" later stating "Wait, I can't say that in the game." *In Foxy Fighters minigame, JJ shared the same voice actor with Nightmare Chica, who also made her debut in the same minigame. Errors *If one looks closely when JJ attacks, her eyes seem to roll around in their head, similar to a baby doll's. This has the odd side-effect of their eyes going all white for a couple frames before the pupils roll back into view. *In the FNaF World teaser, JJ's bottom button is white instead of gold. However, this could just be due to the lighting in the image. |-|Gallery = FNaF World Gameplay Jj_load.png|JJ's loading screen. JJMenu.png|JJ's icon from the Character Selection menu. JJIcon.png|JJ's icon from the Character Selection menu when not unlocked. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|JJ along with others making an apperance in the title. JJTalk.gif|JJ's talking animation from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). Jjjet.gif|JJ in a plane from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). Miscellaneous Fnafworldteaser.jpg|JJ in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|JJ in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|JJ in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|JJ in the second "Update 2" teaser. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator JJ-GravityVortex.gif|JJ in the "Gravity Vortex" minigame. |-|Audio = Dialogue Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Characters Category:Toys (FW) Category:FNaF World